


Thank The Maker

by sozmom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M, men falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: He's not looking for a bedwarmer





	

Mack had always had great respect for the Maker.

Tales of his power, his goodness, and his divineness were an integral factor of his childhood. He liked to read but he loved to be told stories and the old sister that was his nanny only knew stories of the maker and andraste.

Most grew up knowing the Maker was their God - Mack grew up thinking he was a hero. Not far off but still there were leagues of differences between gods and kings.

Each day as inquisitor Mack thinks he skirts that line between them. One day he is a King, ruling over the matters of his kingdom, the next he is a god revered by the masses as he does what seems like the impossible.

He doesn't need to worry about getting a big head however he already had one before any of this mess happened.

The Maker was the one thing that kept him grounded on the god days and hopeful on the King ones. Nothing cleared his head like a trip to the small chantry they kept to say his prayers and thank the maker for what fortune he did have.

It felt odd to ask the maker for things. Asking an all powerful God to fill your one dainty request seemed unlikely, selfish even. The only thing he dared to ask for was strength and guidance during the more difficult times.

Other than that he remained thankful for everything he had. He went through it like a list and tried to keep a joke at the start so maybe the Maker wouldn't be so bored.

"Firstly I appreciate that you've blessed me with my charming good looks Maker - I've seen statues of myself popping up and I imagine it makes the sculptors job much easier-"

He took a deep breath glad he could have this room to himself. He knew Cassandra would die if she heard him address the maker so casually.

"Now what I'm really thankful for. The inquisition's continued support that we've recieved has been making our jobs of restoring peace and helping those in need easier, I'm thankful for my advisors though I may not always listen to them they keep us afloat. I'm thankful for the roof over our heads - I think you'd like this place. It has a lovely garden. I'm thankful for the resources we have and for the faithful and the fighters that flow in every day to join our cause. My companions deserve a thanks not only for their efforts for the inquisition but also for their friendship with me. I thank you for the strength and guidance you have provided me each day maker. I am thankful for the faith and love you keep in my heart and the fortune you have bestowed upon me-" he continued on with a small but proper prayer to end his own as he always did.

"I never imagined you to be a chantry man" A familiar voice came from behind him - making his heart leap. He rose from his kneeling position and turned to see Dorian leaning casually against the door frame.

"I have good faith and believe the chantry could do better but I don't recite the chant of light at every none believer - nor do I expect all my problems to be sorted by the maker" He defended himself, crossing his arms in a closed off gesture. It was a natural reaction bred into him from some of his siblings merciless teasing.

"I did not mean to offend, my apologies inquisitor" Dorian said, becoming more closed off himself, less casual. Mack nearly smacked himself - it was the exact opposite of what he wanted. It was always 2 steps forward and 3 steps back with Dorian.

"It's alright I'm not offended - just high strung I suppose. No one usually comes to the chantry at this time" He tried to explain himself before he made his toward the tevinter. Dorian stopped facing him and joined him at his side as they exited the chantry together.

"No one but you that is" He replied, humour returning to his tone and he visibly relaxed again. Mack let out a low chuckle "Yes, evidently, no one but me. So why is it you're here may I ask?"

"Oh Iron Bull is having a 'boys' night and insisted I wrangle as many of the men of group as possible to play cards and have drinks. You were the last to be found. Seems a bit blasphemous to go straight from the chantry to the tavern but perhaps the maker will forgive you" He joked as he always did. Mack offered him a smile and a shrug as a response and noticed with some happiness how soft the returning smile was.

"Beautiful" He found himself breathing out the word without care. Dorian's cheeks coloured and he turned his head as if to hide but did not protest.

They walked in companionable silence toward the tavern. Dorian was a gentleman and held open the door for him. "Thank you" he said making the blush return to the tevinters cheeks once more.

"Haven't you said enough thanks tonight" Dorian asked leading him through the tables to the back of the tavern where Iron Bull was entertaining some of the men of the front line.

"Overtly grateful doesn't seem like too much a character flaw" He replied jokingly earning a withering look from Dorian.

They pulled up chairs at the Bull's table and were greeted with rowdy hellos. Blackwall swung his arm around the inquisitors shoulder and gave the younger man a half hug.

"There 'ee is - Herald o' Andraste" Blackwall boomed - already drunker than the rest. He was surprisingly a lightweight for a man of his build.

"Hey boss, whatya want" Bull asked beckoning over a serving girl. "A pint of Ostwick ale if you would" He ordered with a polite smile at the girl who already looked haggard no doubt due to Bull's drinking habits.

"Right away Ser" She said and quickly disappeared.

Mack glanced around at the line up at the table. Dorian, Blackwall, Bull, Varric, Cole and surprisingly Solas and Cullen. Those two were not known for coming to their nights out but stranger things have happened.

"So wicked grace?" Varric asked as he shuffled the cards.

They all stupidly agreed.

\--------------

By the end of the night most of the men were stupendously drunk and Solas was that bit richer.

"I don't know how you do it chuckles but I'll find out one day" Varric hiccuped as he wagged a threatening finger in the elf's direction.

"I have no doubt you will" Sola replied sarcastically as he pocketed his gold. Mack stretched his arms lazily above his head feeling restricted by his blue formal coat. He began unbuttoning it and debated whether to take it off or not. Eventually the heat won out and he shucked the blue garment off, thankful for the lightness of the white undershirt underneath.

A whistle came from Bull. "Looking good boss" He flirted giving Mack a wink with his good eye. "Slaying demons on a regular basis does wonders for the physique" He bragged flexing his muscles at the mercenary captain.

"Here here" Bull agreed lifting his tankard at the inquisitor, flexing his other arm as he did.

"Might wanna put the arms away Inquisitor - sparkler looks like he's gonna combust" Varric joked leaning back in his seat.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you Varric" Dorian insisted crossing his arms indignantly. Mack went to say something but Bull interrupted him "You know what you need boss?"

"What Bull?"

"To get laid. I bet any one of the serving girls or boys would jump at the chance to bed you" He said fixing Mack with an expectant stare.

"Nice suggestion but I prefer to have partners than bed warmers Bull" He replied honestly, downing the rest of his ale. "Aw c'mon boss you're clearly backed up and that physique you're building is going to waste-"

"Bull" He snapped cutting the qunari off "Not. Interested" He reiterated letting the subject drop.

The awkwardness was broken by Cullen slamming his hand on the table. "I've got it - I know how you're winning" He said to Solas who cocked an eyebrow. "Oh do you?" He asked giving the commander a doubtful look.

"Deal the cards I'll have you bested by the end of the night"

Macks attention was drawn towards the card game but he didn't miss the shy almost hopeful look Dorian had thrown his way.

\---------

Cullen lost his clothes once again. Mack chucked him his jacket to help him hide his manhood though not before they all got a nice eyeful of the impressive length.

"I should retire" Cullen said clutching the coat like it was a sheild. "Lovely playing with you Commander" Solas teased almost fully buried in Cullen's coat. Cullen shot him a glare as he tried to discreetly leave the tavern that was thankfully less packed now.

"I'm gonna go too, someone has to make sure Hero gets back all right" Varric said getting up to poke at Blackwall who'd passed out an hour ago. "I'll help you Varric" Solas offered rising too.

"Thanks chuckles"

"That's Commander Chuckles to you" He corrected startling a laugh out of the dwarf. "He's got a sense of humour look at that"

The two helped a stumbling half conscious Blackwall out of the tavern leaving Bull, Dorian and Mack on their own.

"You staying a while boss?" Bull asked hopefully. He was about to accept but a yawn interrupted his answer.

"Well that's a no" Bull chuckled Mack threw him an apologetic look as he rose from his seat.

"It was a good night Bull" He told the qunari. "We should do it more often"

"I agree boss. Have a nice night" He offered Mack a wave goodbye.

"I think I'll join you" Dorian said standing also.

They said their final goodbyes to Bull and made their way out of the tavern. Mack slung an arm around Dorian's shoulders the moment they were outside. Dorian stiffen at first but relaxed into it as the two made their way towards the main keep.

Mack felt an arm gently wind it's way around his waist and he sighed in contentment.

"This was good" He murmured loud enough for Dorian to hear.

"It wasn't too bad I suppose" The tevinter agreed - Mack felt Dorian's thumb rubbing soothing circles into his side and almost preened at the attention.

Silence fell over them as the stumbled their way inside the hold. Dorian let his arm slip away much to Macks disappointment. "Good night inquisitor" He said making his way towards his quaters.

Mack caught his hand just before he left and pulled Dorain towards him. With liquid courage flowing through him he dared to close the distance between them and place a small peck on Dorian's lips.

He pulled away intending on saying goodbye and being done with it but two hands gripped his white undershirt and dragged him forward. Lips crashed against his in a kiss that was anything but a peck - it was wet and heated and all consuming making Mack moan into Dorian's mouth.

They pulled away for air but did not seperate.

"Your room?" Dorian asked breathlessly. Mack responded by taking his hand and leading him there.

\--------------------

He awoke the next morning with hair tickling his nose. He blinked blearily down at the dark mess of hair and the memories of the night before flooded back to him in a delicious wave.

Skin and smirks and the taste of whatever wine Dorian had been drinking clouded his brain in the best way possible. He gently brought his hand up to run through the dark locks, feeling a swell of absolute adoration when the man snuggled even closer - letting out the softest of sighs.

He stayed staring transfixed at Dorians features as he slept. His entire face relaxed making him look younger and softer. His lips were pink and parted and looked very inviting. His dark eyelashes fanned his cheeks and his warm tan skin contrasted nicely with Macks own darker skin.

The eyelids fluttered open and two warm brown eyes met his. Confusion coloured his features until slow realisation played out and finally disbelief. Mack smiled down at him as he moved his hand from Dorian's hair to his cheek. He tilted the mages head up and captured those pink lips in a brief but dirty kiss.

"Good morning" He said once he broke away. Dorian blinked owlishly at him "I must be dreaming" He said as if this weren't real.

Macks other hand that had been resting on the small of Dorian's back reached down and gave his ass a small pinch making him jump.

"That prove you weren't dreaming?" He asked laying his hand back to its original position.

Dorian moved so that he was staddling Mack's waist. Mack took a moment to take him in in all his glory. The expanse of tanned skin that seemed endless. He noticed with some pleasure the love bites he'd left on his neck and shoulders. Dorian stared down at him taking his own fill before letting out a long breath.

He lowered himself back down until his face was inches from Macks. "Was this a one night thing?" He asked peircing Mack with a suspicious look.

"Maker I hope not" He replied allowing his hands to find purchase on Dorian's hips.

"Is this just sex?" Dorian asked now looking unsure of himself. Mack felt his face form into a frown. "I don't want a bed warmer. If you're in this you're in this as my partner - my lover - my friend" He told the Mage. "And I won't lie it won't be easy -I'm the inquisitor - my free time is none existent but I'll make the time for you when I can. I want to be with you Dori-" He was cut off by a kiss. It was even better now that they were sober.

"You are nothing like I expected" Dorian huffed out trailing kisses down his neck and to his chest.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Very good.." His kisses trailed lower. "..amatus" He growled before taking Mack completely in mouth and wiping all thought from his brain except for one

_I'll have to add Dorian's mouth to the list._

\-----------------

"Told you you needed to get laid" Bull boasted when Mack broke the news to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an inquisitor named Mackie whose playthrough is my absolute favourite and plus I got his looks absolutely perfect. He and Dorian were pretty much made for each other and I wanted to write more for them.
> 
> Follow me @straightfromorzammar on tumblr to see me obsess over DA and Overwatch.


End file.
